Shadowcat
Summary Katherine Anne "Kitty" Pryde is a fictional character and superhero that appears in comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character first appeared in Uncanny X-Men #129 (January 1980) and was co-created by writer-artist John Byrne and Chris Claremont. A mutant, Pryde possesses a "phasing" ability that allows her and objects or people with which she is in contact to become intangible. This power also disrupts any electrical field she passes through, and lets her simulate levitation. Storm christened Kitty with her first code name, Sprite. Professor X had also suggested the codename Ariel, which Kitty adopted for a short time prior to adopting the codename Shadowcat. Pryde was the youngest person invited to join the team of mutant superheroes the X-Men. During her early years, she was portrayed as a "kid sister" to many older members of the X-Men, filling the role of literary foil to the more established characters. In the years since her introduction, she has aged and matured, and has become a main character on her own. Powers and Stats Tiering System: 9-A Name: Katherine "Kitty" Anne Pryde, Shadowcat, Sprite Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Female Classification: Human Mutant Age: Late teens to early 20s Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Intangibility, Air Walking, can disrupt an object or person's electrical system, High Resistance to Telepathy (when she's in a phased state), Durability Negation, Expert Martial Artist and Hand-to-Hand Combatant | Large Size (Type 7) Attack Potency:''' '''Small Building level (Phasing through objects ignores conventional durability) Speed: Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Listed in the same tier as Hawkeye in the Master Edition version of the official Marvel handbook) Lifting Strength:''' '''Regular Human Striking Strength:''' '''Small Building Class Durability:''' '''Small Building level, Phasing through attacks makes her harder to kill. Stamina:''' Peak Human Range:' Standard melee range '''Standard Equipment:' Nothing notable Intelligence:''' Genius-level Computer Expert: Shadowcat was an expert in the field of computer science, demonstrating genius-level aptitude for programming, modifying, and diagnosing almost any computer system: even those of unfamiliar human and extraterrestrial origin. She used her skills in many high-stress combat situations to great effect, and in combination with her mutant ability to disrupt electrical systems she was a formidable foe for any enemy relying on advanced technology. Can fluently speak Japanese, Russian, Shi'ar, Skrull, and German. '''Weaknesses: Is not immune to mystical attacks while phased, is vulnerable when out of her phased state, unable to breathe when phasing through solid objects Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Phasing: Shadowcat possesses the ability to pass through solid matter by passing her atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the object through which she is moving. In this way she and the object through which she is passing can temporarily merge without interacting, and both are unharmed when Shadowcat finishes passing through the object. This process is called "phasing." When Shadowcat is phasing, she is, for all intents and purposes, intangible. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics.